Stationary radiographic imaging equipment are employed in medical facilities (e.g., in a radiological department) to capture medical x-ray images on x-ray detector. Medical x-ray images can be captured using various techniques such as computed radiography (CR) and digital radiography (DR). Mobile x-ray apparatus are of particular value in intensive care unit (ICU) and other environments where timely acquisition of a radiographic image can allow an attending physician or clinician to have recent information on the condition of a patient or risks entailed in moving patients can be reduced.
Various U.S. patents address problems of x-ray backscatter and disclose various methods of reducing artifacts produced by x-ray backscatter. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,378 Yamamoto, U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,341 Shoji, U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,857 Iwabuchi, or U.S. Pat. No. 7,317,190 Ertel et al.
However, there is a need for improvements in the consistency and/or quality of medical x-ray images, particularly when obtained by a mobile x-ray apparatus design to operate with a non-integrated x-ray detector.